Old GMA 7 Sked in 1992
Philippine TV & Radio Schedules "It's all about the schedule of the Philippine radio & TV'' ABOUT GMA 7 Sked (2010) (Part 1) Posted by phtvradiosked on December 28, 2010 Posted in: Uncategorized. Leave a comment GMA 7 Sked (2010) (Part 1) WEEKDAYS 4:40 AM TO 5:15 AM KAY SUSAN TAYO! / OFW DIARIES (REPLAY) (MONDAY) BORN TO BE WILD / I-WITNESS (REPLAY) (TUESDAY) REPORTER’S NOTEBOOK / BORN TO BE WILD / REPORTER’S NOTEBOOK (REPLAY) (WEDNESDAY) OFW DIARIES / KANDIDATO / BORN TO BE WILD (REPLAY) (THURSDAY) CASE UNCLOSED / BORN TO BE WILD / RESCUE (REPLAY) (FRIDAY) 5:15 AM – UNANG HIRIT 8:50 am – Hunter X Hunter / Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 9:20 am – Pokemon / Kekkaishi 9:45 am – Bleach (Season 2) / Kekkaishi / Dragonball GT 10:10 am – Knock Out Later 9 am – Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 9:15 am – One Piece 9:30 am – Dragonball GT 9:45 am – Knock Out / Danz Showdown Later 9:30 am – Knock Out 10 am – Danz Showdown 10:25 am – Starstruck Shout Out (later removed) 10:30 am – Kapuso Movie Festival / Diz Iz It! 12:10 pm – Starstruck Shout Out (later removed) 12:15 pm – Eat Bulaga! 2:30 pm – Daisy Siete / Eat Bulaga! 3:10 pm – Starstruck Shout Out (later removed) 3:15 pm – Sinenovela Presents: Kaya Kong Abutin ang Langit / Gumapang Ka sa Lusak / Basahang Ginto / Trudis Liit 3:45 pm – Starstruck Shout Out (later removed) 3:50 pm – Sinenovela Presents: Tinik sa Dibdib / Ina, Kasusuklaman Ba Kita? / Basahang Ginto 4:30 pm – One Piece 5 pm – Slamdunk 5:30 pm – Family Feud: Philippine Edition 2 6 pm – Ikaw Sana Later 4:30 pm – Monday: Joey’s Quirky World / Wipeout Tuesday: Laf en Roll / Wipeout Wednesday: Ripley’s Believe It or Not Thursday: OC to the Max / Laf en Roll Friday: Wow Hayop / Joey’s Quirky World / Watchamakulit 5:15 pm – Family Feud: Philippine Edition 2 / Take Me Out / Hole in The Wall 2 5:45 pm – Ikaw Sana / First Time / Langit sa Piling Mo 6:30 pm – 24 Oras 8 pm – Darna (new version) / Panday Kids 8:45 pm – Starstruck Shout Out (later removed) 8:50 pm – Full House (Phil. remake) 9:30 pm – Sana Ngayong Pasko 10 pm – Queen Seon Deuk 10:30 pm – Shining Inheritance Later 8:50 pm – The Last Prince 9:30 pm – Full House (Phil. remake) 10:15 pm to 11 pm – Queen Seon Deuk Later 8:45 pm – Endless Love (Phil. remake) 9:30 pm – The Last Prince 10:15 pm to 11 pm – Queen Seon Deuk 11 pm – Saksi 11:30 pm – I-WITNESS (MONDAY) REPORTER’S NOTEBOOK (TUESDAY) BORN TO BE WILD / KANDIDATO / BORN TO BE WILD (WEDNESDAY) Thursday 11 pm – SRO Cinemaserye 12 mn – Saksi 12:30 am – Case Unclosed / Born to Be Wild Friday 11 pm – Bubble Gang 12:30 am – Saksi 1 am – OFW Diaries 12:10 am to 12:40 am (Mon-Wed), 1:10 am to 1:40 am (Thursday), 1:40 am to 2:10 am (Friday) – Take Me Out (replay) (later removed) Saturday 5:00 AM TO 5:30 AM PJM FORUM 5:30 AM TO 6:00 AM ADYENDA 6:00 AM TO 6:30 AM KAPWA KO, MAHAL KO 6:30 am – Sazer X Later 4:30 am – PJM Forum 5 am – Adyenda 5:30 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko 6 am – M.D (Magpakonsulta kay Doc) 7 am – Shonen Onmyoji 7:30 am – Ryukendo / Shonen Onmyoji / Black Jack 8 am – Art Angel 8:30 am – Happy Land / Sunnyville 9 am – Ka-Blog! 9:30 am – Maynila 10:30 am – Kapuso Movie Festival / Diz Iz It! 12:00 NN TO 2:45 PM EAT BULAGA! 2:45 PM TO 5:00 PM STARTALK 5:00 PM TO 6:00 PM WISH KO LANG! 6:00 PM TO 7:00 PM PINOY RECORDS 7 pm – Starstruck (Season 5) 8 pm – Bitoy’s Showwwtime! 9:00 PM TO 10:00 PM KAPUSO MO, JESSICA SOHO 10:00 PM TO 11:00 PM IMBESTIGADOR 11:00 PM TO 12:00 MN COOL CENTER 12:00 AM TO 12:20 AM (LATER UP TO 12:30 AM) GMA WEEKEND REPORT / 24 ORAS WEEKEND 12:20 AM TO 2:20 AM WALANG TULUGAN WITH THE MASTER SHOWMAN (LATER FROM 12:30 TO 2:30 AM) Later 6 pm – 24 Oras Weekend 7 pm – Pinoy Records / Kaya ng Powers 8 pm – Bitoy’s Showwwtime! / Claudine / Jejemom 9:00 PM TO 10:00 PM KAPUSO MO, JESSICA SOHO 10:00 PM TO 11:00 PM IMBESTIGADOR 11:00 PM TO 12:00 MN COOL CENTER / Comedy Bar 12 mn to 2 am – WALANG TULUGAN WITH THE MASTER SHOWMAN Later Friday 10:15 pm – Bubble Gang 11:45 pm – Saksi 12:15 am – OFW Diaries 12:55 am to 1:25 am – Take Me Out! (replay) SUNDAY 5:00 AM TO 6:00 AM ECCLESIA IN ASIA 6:00 AM TO 7:00 AM JESUS THE HEALER 7:00 AM TO 8:00 AM IN TOUCH WITH DR. CHARLES STANLEY 8 am – Flash & Dash / Black Jack 8:30 am – Ryukendo 9 am – Team Galaxy 9:30 am – Dragon Ball GT / Pokemon Specials 10 am – Pokemon Specials / Knock Out / Super Yoyo (later removed) 10:30 am – Bleach OVA / Knock Out / AHA (later at 10:15 am, 10 am and back at 10:15 am) 11 am – Eateria / Joey’s Quirky World / Zooperstars 11:45 am – SOP Fully Charged / SOP / Party Pilipinas Before Party Pilipinas: 10:45 am – Zooperstars 11:15 am – Kapuso Movie Festival 3:15 pm (later at 3 pm) – Dear Friend / Lovebug 4:15 pm (later at 4 pm) – Showbiz Central 6:15 pm – Kap’s Amazing Stories: Kids Edition 7 pm – Starstruck (Season 5) 8 pm – Mel & Joey 9 pm – BandaOke! 10 pm – Show Me Da Manny 10:45 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office 12:30 am – GMA Weekend Report / 24 Oras Weekend 12:50 to 1:50 am (later from 1-2 am) – Diyos at Bayan Later 10:30 am – Zooperstars 11 am – Kapuso Movie Festival 12:30 pm to 3 pm – Party Pilipinas Later 10:45 am – Zooperstars 11:15 am – Kapuso Movie Festival 12:30 pm to 3 pm – Party Pilipinas Later 8 am – Pokemon Specials 8:30 am – Super Yoyo 9 am – AHA 9:45 am – Zooperstars 10:15 am – Kapuso Movie Festival 12 nn to 3 pm – Party Pilipinas Later 7 pm – 24 Oras Weekend 8 pm – Mel & Joey 9 pm – BandaOke! 10 pm – Show Me Da Manny 10:45 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office 12:30 am to 1:30 am – Diyos at Bayan Later 6 pm – 24 Oras Weekend 7 pm – Pepito Manaloto 8 pm – Kap’s Amazing Stories Kids Edition 9 pm – Mel & Joey 10 pm – Show Me Da Manny 10:45 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office 12:30 am to 1:30 am – Diyos at Bayan